Yuki Cartwright
Yuki Cartwright, previously Yuki Behr, is the wife of Damien Cartwright. She currently lives in San Myshuno. Biography Prior to the series Yuki's parents died when she was still in her teens. Her older sister, Candy, took her in. Yuki was shy and selfconscious about her looks, always comparing herself to her big sister. Season 1 Yuki met with her friends Sofia, Luna and Siobhan at a coffee shop, where Siobhan ranted about her father cheating on her mother. Yuki, Luna and Siobhan then went to the Von Haunt estate, where Luna convinced the other two that it would be fun to have a foursome with Sofia's father, Bjorn. They later repeated the act out on the Bluffs. Some time later, Yuki and her sister moved in with Candy's boyfriend, Diego. Bjorn came to see Yuki and talked about her low confidence. The two of them had sex in Yuki's room, after which Bjorn gifted her with a foldable dance pole, hoping it would help her gain some confidence. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Damien convinces Yuki that it's time to have their fake wedding. She tries to get her sister to do something about it by inviting Damien over for dinner, but Candy seems delighted with him. A few days later, Damien brings Yuki, Candy and Diego to an exclusive club in Del Sol Valley. There him and Yuki renew their vows, to make everyone think they had not been married for a bit longer. When they get back to San Myshuno, Candy urges Yuki to spend the night with Damien. Diego, however, looks a bit more suspicious about Damien, making Yuki hope he might be the one to help her get out of the marriage. Once living with Damien, him and Yuki have sex as often as possible, since Damien wants to have babies with Yuki. She eventually gets pregnant - and finds that she looks forward to becoming a mother. Yuki is later present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Yuki gives birth to twins - Arthur and Phoebe - and spends the majority of her time taking care of them, playing the perfect stay-at-home-mother. When Damien hosts a spontaneous dinner party, she meets Jace Hartman, who takes control of her mind and has sex with her, causing her to become pregnant with a vampire child. Jace then commands her to come to him once the child is old enough. The day after, Damien berates an unknowing Yuki for socializing with other men. Diego calls Yuki and asks her to come over, at which point she reveals her pregnancy to him. Her brother-in-law then tells her that, whenever she needs to, she can come over to his and Candy's apartment. Sex partners Bjorn Bjergsen Bjorn and Yuki met through Luna Villareal. The three of them plus Siobhan Fyres often engaged in foursomes. Bjorn later visited Yuki in her new home and had sex with her alone. He also gave her a dance pole, hoping to help her gain some confidence. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Damien Cartwright - Relationship status Husband. Biological children Yuki has two biological children with Damien: Arthur and Phoebe. Jace Hartman - Relationship status Enthralled.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:San Myshuno Category:Behr Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit